Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 20
Uczta Zabójcy (jap. 饗宴の暗殺者, Kyōen no Asashin; eng. Feast Slayer) to dwudziesty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. I tak oto przenosimy się do 6 Grudnia X826 roku godzina 8 rano. Smaczek narobiony? Mam nadzieję bo tak oto bez zbędnych już ceregieli, pora rozpocząć Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi"!!! thumb|leftGrupa 80 Wybrańców Zimowego Turnieju dumnym krokiem ruszyła o przeznaczonej porze o wyznaczonej godzinie do Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd, a wraz z nimi widzowie i kibice i kibole. Wśród nich, z dumnym wzrokiem od którego biła nie widziana jeszcze w jego oczach siła, bordową opaską na ramieniu i niesionym przez siebie plecaku na miejsce przeznaczenia zmierzał Adi. Ten miesiąc minął szybciej niż jaki kol wiek inny, pomimo tego iż ironicznie w między czasie dłużył się jak jeszcze żaden inny. Jak bardzo wzmocnił się Dragneel? Jaka jest prawdziwa siła innych bohaterów tej serii? Bo bądźmy szczerzy, wszystkie skrzypce jak do tej pory grał Adi. Wybaczcie, ale spokojnie oto Świt Przeznaczenia! Krzyk Zimy! Kto jest najsilniejszym studentem 109 Rocznika Sakury?! Pora w końcu się tego dowiedzieć! -Słyszałam o twoim spotkaniu z Eisuke. -epicki chód Adiego, przerwał słodki głosik Asi. -Ooo Asia, Yo! -powitał kocio okom. -Po prostu go poznałem. -Nie moja sprawa. -odparła. -Powodzenia na turnieju. -''Czuję, że stał się silniejszy.'' -Pamiętaj to miejsce dla najsilniejszych, pokaż co potrafisz. -Sie wie. -Adi odparł dziewczynie w której się zakochał po czym wrócił do epickiego chodu, a Dahaka poszła w swoją stronę. -ADI! -po chwili rozbrzmiał donośny głos Sakuyi, która natychmiast zawiesiła się na szyi swojego kuzyna. -Yo Słodka! -odparł uradowany. -Cały miesiąc cię nie widziałam. -odparła smutno. -Maria-san powiedziała tylko, że rano wpadłeś się wykąpać, coś zjeść i wziąłeś czyste ubrania, a potem wcześnie wyszedłeś. -A no, hahaha! -odparł radośnie. -Wybacz, byłem tak zajęty treningiem, że całkowicie zapomniałem o kąpieli. (A to wszystko przez Kirę.) Ale przynajmniej opanowałem co chciałem hehehehe a nawet i więcej. -diaboliczne spojrzenie. -Wow! -odparła radośnie Sakuya. -A jak twój trening? -zapytał troskliwe swoją kuzynkę. -Też się starłam! -krzyknęła. -Maria-san bardzo mi pomagała i mam nadzieję nie odpaść w przedbiegach. -A no, nasz cel FINAŁ! -odparł z dumą. -Może aż tak to nie... mi wystarczy po prostu główny turniej. -odparła z niską samooceną. thumb|180pxAdi i Sakuya szli od tej pory noga w nogę, aż zbliżyli się do Koloseum, które zewnątrz wyglądał jak prawdziwe antyczne koloseum. -WOW! -zdziwił się Adi. -SUPER! -Ponoć to najstarsza arena walk Sakury, pamiętająca czasy założyciela. -walnęła Shiba. -Sakuya! Adi! -krzyknęła biegnąca z Mei i Pitem, Ami. -Ami, Mei, Pit! -krzyknęła Shiba. -Yo! -przywitał przyjaciół Dragneel. -Wychodzi na to, że większość z nas jest w tej samej grupie. -dokończył z zadowoleniem. -Taaa. -odparł Evans. -Ale tym razem z tobą nie przegram! -W porząsiu! Dawaj! -odparł Dragneel. -Oni serio zamierzają zrobić z tego turnieju swoje osobiste porachunki. -szepnęła Mei do uszów Ami i Sakuyi. ---- thumb|leftWewnątrz jednak była to jedna z najbardziej zmodernizowanych aren walk jakie widziałem (nowocześniejsza nawet od tych z Beyblade). Nowoczesne trybuny dla widzów, a na drugim pietrze (czy też po prostu wyżej) loże VIP. Ale przejdźmy do najważniejszego. W centrum całego budynku znajdowała się jedyna rzecz starsza niż zewnętrzna część koloseum- arena walk. Wykonana na planie sześciokąta, pokryta kafelkami, otoczona piaskownicą i potężną barierą magiczną, by zaklęcia nie trafiały przypadkiem bądź celowo w widzów. -I TO ROBI WRAŻENIE! -krzyknęli rezydenci Łapy Niedźwiedzia. -I pomyśleć, że to tylko turniej dla pierwszorocznych. -powiedziała Ami. -Najwidoczniej już pierwszoroczni studenci Sakury są elitą. -podsumowała Mei. -80... -mruknął pod nosem Pit. -Co to za zbiegowisko? -do grupy dołączył Sharp ubrany w nowy kostium. -Mati! -krzyknęli rezydenci. -Bosko wyglądasz! -dodała Sakuya na widok Sharpa w nowych ubraniach. Adi na chwile oddalił się od grupy gdy zobaczył siedzącego nieco dalej na trybunach Shane. -Yo! -przywitał się. -Yo! -odparł Dans. -Dawno nie było cię w akademiku, trenowałeś? thumb|180px-Szykuj się! -krzyknął dumnie Dragneel, po czym zawiązał swoją opaskę na czole. -Przez cały miesiąc trenowałem by być silniejszym niż wtedy w górach. Przygotowałem coś specjalnie dla ciebie Shane Imienniku! -Heh. -Dans chciał zignorować Adiego i z tego to też powodu odwrócił się w jego stronę. Jednakże gdy ujrzał spojrzenie Dragneela jego podejście całkowicie się zmieniło. -W porządku, to spojrzenie mi się podoba, nie powstrzymuj się. Ja nie zamierzam dawać ci forów. Ani tobie, ani nikomu. Dragneel zdjął swoją opaskę po czym zawiązał ją na ramieniu i odwrócił się plecami do Shane. Na szczycie schodów zauważył dwie postacie. Thanva i Luka. Thanv zafascynowany był otoczeniem, Luk natomiast patrzył na Dragneela ze wzrokiem mówiącym: "To ja jestem twoim prawdziwym przeciwnikiem." Po paru minutach gdy Koloseum było już zapełnione po brzegi, stojąca na podnośniku Niki rozpoczęła ceremonie. Co ciekawe była na dość dużej wysokości, ubrana tylko w przewiewną spódniczkę. -WITAJCIE DRODZY STUDENCI AKADEMII CZAR I MAGII KWITNĄCYCH KWIATÓW WIŚNI! -krzyknęła. -Gotowi? Pora rozpocząć Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi"! Nim to się jednak stanie proszę o zabranie głosu pana dyrektora: Sebastiana Uchiha! -światło oświetlające Hagaromo na podnośniku zgasło, a rozświetliło stojącego na arenie Uchihe. -Studenci 109 Rocznika, już od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, zimą przeprowadzamy starcia między wami. To turniej dla was! Byście mogli walczyć o tytuł najsilniejszego! Aczkolwiek tak naprawdę to tylko pretekst do tego byście zmierzyli się między sobą i zmusili się do rozwoju! Znajdujemy się w Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd! Miejscu gdzie narodziły się legendy i upadli oszuści. Arena ta nasączona jest miliardem bitew studentów Sakury z ponad stu lat! ZAPISZCIE SWOJĄ KARTĘ HISTORII! 52 ZIMOWY TURNIEJ "NIEBA I ZIEMI" UWAŻAM ZA OTWARTY! -zszedł z areny, a światło znów oświetliło Niki. -A teraz przedstawie państwu pięciu sędziów dzisiejszych eliminacji. -Niki kontynuowała swój wywód. -Obecny Siódmy Mag Klasy "S"! Inuictus Rex! Na scenę wszedł Rex, pomachał do widowni, po czym zajął swoje miejsce przy stoliku dla sędziów. -A oto pierwsza z naszych dwóch przepięknych jurorek- Miyoko Charllote! thumb|leftDrzwi wejściowe się otworzyły, a przez nie przeszła piękna kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach, ogromnym biuście i zdecydowanie przykrótkiej sukience. -Hellou Everybody!!! -krzyknęła. -My name's Charllote Miyoko! Nice to meet you all! -takie małe info. Tu jest napisane po angielsku gdyż Miyoko wychowała się i głównie pracuje w państwie Flame i ma bardziej tamtejszy akcent. Dla podkreślenia tego będzie się posługiwać angielskim. Oczywiście takim łamanym w moim stylu. -Zgodnie z panującymi zasadami Zimowego Turnieju, jednym z sędziów zawsze musi być absolwent dla tego zaprosiliśmy również Nakiri Shanksa. -SIEMANO! -krzyknął wyluzowany nauczyciel po czym zajął swoje miejsce na środku stolika jurorów. -A oto nasza druga piękna pani Rebbeca Sawada! Kobieta weszła, uśmiechnęła się po czym zajęła swoje miejsce przy stolikach sędziów. -I nasz ostatni, ale na pewno nie najgorszy WILLIAM NEVZ! -Witajcie piękne panie! -wysłał typowego całusa na dłoni. -Gdy tylko was zobaczyłem moje serce spowite czarnymi chmurami, rozpromieniało. -powiedział. -''Same dzieciaki. Grunt, że jurorki mają fajne cycki''. ---- Przy stolików sędziów. thumb-Nie wierze, że byłaś przede mną! -syknęła Rebbeca w stronę Miyoko. -Oh c'mon. -odparła słodkim głosikiem. -''Jak ja się w to wpakowałem?'' -pomyślał Nakiri siedząc pomiędzy Rebbecą i Miyoko. Miyoko zaczęła coś tam chrzanić i zalewać przez co Sawada nie mogła jej słuchać, Odwróciła się w stronę Williama i zobaczyła jak zarumieniony chłopak wgapiony był w jej cycki. Myślał, se "OGROMNE" a jeszcze głębiej w swojej głowie Sprzedam Opla "CHCE DOTKNĄĆ!" -A pan co? -spytała. -Eeee... no ja tego, chciałbym przeprowadzić z paniami tego nooo (PRZECIE JESTEM REPORTEREM) WYWIAD! -krzyknął olśniony przez własną inteligencję. -Wywiad? -Rebbeca się zdziwiła po czym przerwała Miyoko. -Miyoko pan jest reporterem przeprowadzi z nami wywiad? -Seriously? -zdziwiła się Miyoko po czym spojrzała na Nevza. -If you want you can get Rebbeca pants in exchange. -Co... coo... COOO?! -Sawada cała się zarumieniła. -Dla...dlaczego proponujesz panu takie rzeczy? -Because I hate you, and that man want to cum in you. thumb|left-''Te dwie to jednak idiotki...'' -pomyślał William. -''Ale bądź co bądź, występ jako juror tak prestiżowego turnieju jak Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi" pozwoli mi się wybić! Jedyne co mi pozostaje to ładnie się uśmiechać i liczyć, że wszyscy to kupią.'' -''Jakby się tak zastanowić.'' -Rex się załamał, jednak nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. -''Muszę uzgodnić z resztą zasady wybierania sędziów... Eme due to jednak nie był dobry sposób.'' ---- -A teraz przedstawimy zasady turnieju. -Hagaromo zapowiedziała Rexa, który wziął do ręki mikrofon, po czym wstał i uśmiechnął się do publiczności i uczestników. -Jak wiecie wybraliśmy 80 osób godnych udziału w turnieju. Jednak zaledwie ośmiu z was dostanie prawo udziału w głównym turnieju. W każdej z czterech grup znajduje się dwadzieścia osób. Bitwy w grupach będą odbywały się chronologicznie od A do D w odstępach dwudziestu minutowych. Maksymalny limit walk wynosi godzinę. Odpadają osoby, które wyjdą poza arenę walki. Pojedynki odbywać się będą na zasadzie Battle Royal i skończą się w momencie gdy we wszystkich grupach pozostaną zaledwie dwie osoby. Tak więc skoro wiecie już wszystko, życzę powodzenia! ---- Eliminacje Bloku A Tak więc z rzeczy technicznych: wyczytany uczestnik po usłyszeniu swojego imienia wchodzi na arenę walk. Taka filozofia. -Are you ready? -rozbrzmiał głos Charlloty. -Soo LET'S START!!! -walnęła w gong. Walki się rozpoczęły. Mati zajął się walką z dwoma mniej ważnymi studentami. Oni atakowali go magią, ale on tylko unikał ich ciosów, nawet nie wyzwalając swojej mocy. Paula natomiast stanęła na przeciwko Treboola. -Ty! -krzyknęła. -Nie mam nic do ciebie, ale nie zamierzam dawać ci forów. Ten turniej jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. -Gupia kobieto. -odparł Casey. -Myślisz, że chodząc tak skąpo ubrana to na mnie podziała? -''Ale ja mam długą suknię...'' -pomyślała. -Powietrzny Shuriken! -Senju wytworzyła w dłoni Shurkien stworzony z powietrza po czym rzuciła nim w stronę Caseya. Shurkien w trakcie lotu nabieraj energii z powietrza, któremu nadawał rotację, dzięki czemu zwiększył swoją prędkość i stał się piłą wiatru. thumbTrebool się jednak tego nie przeraził. Stał spokojnie, a w momencie gdy Powietrzny Shuriken pojawił się blisko niego otworzył swoje usta (przy tym oczy) i zaczął go wciągać. Po zaledwie dwóch minutach atak Pauli został wciągnięty jak Spaghetti. -CO TO?! -dziewczyna się przeraziła. -Apetyt to moja magia... -odparł ociężałym głosem. Jego gałki oczne poczerniały od tego w kontraście do jego żółtych źrenic nadały mu wręcz demonicznego wyglądu. Jego ciało natomiast zaczęło emitować różowo-białą aurę. -Moja kolej! Trzask Sprawiedliwości! Trebool wydłużył swoje ramię i wystrzelił potężny sierpowy atak w stronę Senju. Sprawna jednak fizycznie dziewczyna zdołała uniknąć ataku, schylając się przy tym na dół. -Było blisko. -odetchnęła z ulgą. -Polataj sobie! Lewitacja! -dziewczyna machnęła dwoma palcami (środkowym i wskazującym) do góry wprawiając przy tym Caseya w stan zwany lewitacją. -Pfffffff. -pfffnął członek Diabolic Trio po czym rozłożył się w powietrzu poprzez uniesienie wysoko rąk i rozkraczeniu nóg i otworzył szeroko usta. W taki oto sposób powoli zaczął opadać na ziemię. -Hmmmm, więc to tak. -Paula uśmiechnęła się. -Już rozumiem! -Hęęę??? -Twoja magia polega na pochłanianiu cudzej magii. W efekcie wzmacniasz swoją moc i niwelujesz ataki przeciwników. -OOOOOOOOOO!!! -Casey zdziwił się. -DOBRA JESTEŚ! Ale ciekawi mnie co mi zrobisz nawet gdy to już wiesz. -skoki Treboola nagle stały się o wiele wyższe, a on sam zaczął wkrótce skakać po arenie niczym na sprężynie, przy okazji strącając paru innych studentów. thumb|left-To oznacza... -pazury dziewczyny zaczęły się wydłużać, a ona sama pokrywać białym futrem z czarnymi paskami aż w końcu upodobniła się do białego tygrysa. -ŻE JUŻ NIE BĘDZIESZ TAKI TWARDY JEŚLI CHODZI O SIŁĘ FIZYCZNĄ. GRRRRRR! -Zo... ZOAN?! Więc jesteś użytkowniczką Zoan. No proszę. Hehehe, ale nie wiesz o jeszcze jednym drobnym fakcie, jesteś SUPER SILNY! Casey przyspieszył swoją prędkość, jednak na Pauli nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Nez problemu sparowała jego przyspieszony atak. -COOOOOOOOOO?! -krzyknął rozłożony na łopatki Trebool. -Nie lekceważ mnie, grrrrRRRRRRRRRR! -dziewczyna szybko rzuciła się na Caseya i za pomocą swojej super siły zadawała celne i potężne uderzenia w jego ciało. Kiedy chciała go już wykończyć, Trebool nagle podzielił się na dwie osoby. -Hhehehehe... -zaśmiał się szyderczo. -Co?! -zdziwiła się zielonooka. -Nie lekceważ mnie! -odparł. -Też jestem silny! TARAN SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI! thumbW tym momencie żółto oki przegryzł swój kciuk, wpompowując przy tym do swojego ciała powietrze, a jego prawa dłoń urosła do olbrzymich rozmiarów. Następnie zamachnął się i wykonał potężne uderzenie, które wywaliło Senju z ringu i pozbawiło ją przytomności. -PAULA! -krzyknął Mati przerażony stanem swojej przyjaciółki. -Proszę się nie martwić. -rozbrzmiał głos Niki. -wszyscy poszkodowani zostaną natychmiast przeniesieni do sali medycznej gdzie zajmą się nimi wykwalifikowani magowie o mocach leczniczych. -Hahaha! -zaśmiał się dumnie różowo włosy. -Jestem najsilniejszy! -Ty... -Mati spojrzał się diabelskim wzorkiem. -Pożałujesz! -Hehehehe! Wybacz może za ostro ją potraktowałem, ale dla ciebie nie zamierzam być milszy! Jestem SUPER SILNY! -Ja naprawdę... -lwiowłosy opuścił głowę. -Nie chciałem tego używać ze względu na nią. Pomogła mi ostatnio i to był mój dług, ale teraz nie muszę się już powstrzymywać... -Hę? O czym ty? -Casey się pogubił. -NIE LEKCEWAŻ NAS! -krzyknął jeden z dwóch przeciwników Matiego, który zaczął ich całkowicie ignorować po przegranej Pauli. thumb|left-Uczta Mrocznego Feniksa... -Mati machnął ręką, a wokół niego pojawił się czarny wir, który w ułamku sekundy pochłonął wszystkich walczących na arenie, pozostawiając Sharp nietkniętego. Po chwili ten sam wir pojawił się poza areną i wyrzucił wszystkich. -Że co?! -Casey się przeraził. W dodatku on jak i reszta byli obolali od walnięcia w ziemię. -Wszy... wszyscy uczestnicy poza areną! Pozostał tylko Mateusz Sharp! -Niki ogłosiła wynik walki. -MATI TO ZABÓJCA FENIKSÓW?! -krzyknął przerażony Adi. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa